Crimson-Spiderman
This Page will be completely made HOWEVER it may most certainly contain spoilers so read at own risk In Earth C03 Neo-spiderman was never born, instead the Mutant Blade became the Crimson-spiderman and never became a Mutant. In the long run he started to work together with his 6 year old daughter . Basic info Name: Patrick Campwood Alias: Crimson-Spiderman Age: 28 Gender: male Appearance: '' Blade.jpg|the face behind the mask Personality: Generally people have said he has a gold heart, though when he takes on his persona of Crimson-Spiderman he changed completely: quiet, serious, not afraid to wound a villain in order to stop them from moving while never killing them never be afraid and always hide yourself to observe while working out a plan Profesional status: ''status: hero Fraction : Rogue (no fraction) position: Powers: Mutant level: : non, in this universe he is not a mutant. power list: Spider Abilities; Wall crawling ::: Power level: Gamma class ::: The ability to cling to walls Spider Abilities; EMP Webbing ::: Power level: Delta class ::: The ability to shoot a web in any way from the wrists, the web always has an EMP trait limiting Crimson his webslinging as he cant use the webs on anything electric like lightposts. Aura Manipulation; Aura armoring ::: Power level: (see mutant level) class ::: The ability to harden his aura for an increased defense, though it cant really stop anything like bullets, it still helps against flames. ::: This power also allows to shape claws and swords from the hands/ arms. Telepathy; Mind reading ::: The ability to read 1 targets thoughts, however to do this Crimson has to be able to look to the target and not move/ break focus all the while. Physical Mutation; Physical enhancement ::: This ability increases the user's physical abilities, super strength, super speed and super agility, an increased healing factor and quick clotting ability to prevent bleeding out history/ Bio: Patrick was born and raised in Holland. During his childhood up to the point where his powers got active he has always been the outcast, it is easy to say that only his parents, 1 aunt and the grandparents of his father side were the only ones who accepted him, though his grandfather died when he was really young. Everyone else found him, well he never figured it out what but they hated him, some even wanted that he either never existed or just died, this includes an aunt who turned the rest of his family members against him (save for those reported up here) and the teacher of his first or 2e year of elementary school (he cant remember which year it was, but the events are still lodge in his mind) The woman actually grabbed a dirty dishcloth and gagged him only cause he wanted to ask a question about his lesson. His live continued like that for years, the only ones that tried to came close had a hidden agenda and once that was done they joined the others, these agenda's usually were to steal his stuff or find anything they could exaggerate and then use to torment him more. This Torment made him wish he was something more, someone with powers, someone who would not let people run over him without being able to do anything. When Patrick was 8 he got his first chance when he was present during a Mutant terrorist attack. When He and his parents went to a mall a Scorpion like Mutant began destroying the place, threatening to kill people if they did not come with all their money and jewelry. During this Patrick had found a large metal rod and lifted it with all his might, It was heavy but he was able to hold it up at least. He charged the terrorist, thinking that he could take him down, a child's innocence, this was the first time his parents began to think his dream to be more then a human might be more of a danger then they first had expected. Patrick would likely have been stabbed by the terrorist his tail, But An local Hero appeared and had grabbed The terrorist his tail in order to protect the brave child that dared to stand up against a villain. It actually became a small hilarious event for the bystanders, seeing the huge scorpion man getting slammed in the face with a metal rod by a small kid, of course there was no strength in the hit, but still, it looked funny. Most people started to laugh and the Hero started to make jokes about it during the following fight that ended when the terrorist was tricked into stabbing a power box, electrifying the man. Patrick even had a small chat with the hero until he had to go as some mutant haters started to show up. Still Patrick had a impression of a great man and from here he decided that he would use the man as a role model, save those he can without regard to himself, make stupid jokes throughout fights if he can think of things. His parents started to talk to him about acting like that and the dangers and all, hoping he would not do it again if something like that would ever happen again, Patrick Listened carefully and remembered it all, but not to stay out of trouble when something happens again, no he wanted to remember these things in order to act more professionally, remembering there are risk and he had to survive, he could hardly save people if he would die! Yet Nothing happened for year after that... But he did started to train, focusing on speed and creating his own martial arts. When he was 16 however he almost died and woke up in a hospital. He had no memory of what happened, weeks of his memory was all gone, but he was found near dead floating on a wooden board on a rivier, wounds covering his body and he had lost nearly all his blood. It took 2 weeks for him to awoke fro that state and 8 more before he was allowed to go home. But when he was home things seemed to be different, his electrical devices kept breaking, repair shops wondered if he had an EMP device at his home and one day he noticed that when his phone died in his hand it had a white goo on it, which was connected to his wrist. he could stick to walls and in the time of 2 months he learned all of his sudden gained powers. He had no idea how he gotten them but regardless he liked it, but he did wanted to know what had happened that gave him such powers. He creared a spiderman suite and so began the story of the Crimson-Spiderman. useful notes: equipment: '' N/A ''others: He has his own martial arts Category:All Category:Admin only Category:Drake Baku Category:Characters Category:Rogue Category:Sideworld